Helena
by Antares66
Summary: Une pensée de Deathmask à Helena.


Aujourd'hui à Rome, accoudé au comptoir de l'Antico, je finis de siroter mon café en feuilletant le journal que je viens de leur emprunter. Les nouvelles ne sont décidément pas bonnes, tu ne les aurais pas aimées. Je règle la note en remerciant le serveur. La porte d'entrée de l'établissement est grande ouverte, je la traverse pour retrouver la lueur du soleil. Sous ses rayonnements mes paupières tremblotent légèrement. Je n'ai envie de rien mais il faut bien avancer. C'est ce que je fais, les poings fermés, enfoncés dans les poches de mon pantalon. J'ai décidé de bouger.

Il fait lourd dehors et d'un pas traînant, je prends refuge dans l'une des petites rues sinueuses du labyrinthe urbain de ma capitale. Les silhouettes des façades baroques m'offrent la fraicheur de leurs ombres et égales à elles-mêmes depuis des décennies, ces allumeuses séduisent inlassablement de leur charme ceux qui prennent plaisir à les photographier et comme toujours, l'art de leur pastel capte bien souvent l'émotion des passants, toutefois sauf la mienne, imprégnée de grisaille. Au travers de la noirceur de mes cils, je les imagine m'observer, stupéfaites de la vérité qu'elles lisent en moi. Oui, moi Deathmask, le crapuleux, j'ai osé aimer.

Muettes, s'amusent-elles réellement de mon tourment ?

J'étouffe, il me faut fuir leurs silencieux ricanements. Je me mets à courir. Je me sens chanceler maussadement, les yeux brillants parmi des cercles d'amis que j'évite tant bien que mal, comme s'ils devenaient de véritables obstacles à ma survie. Ils bavardent librement sur les pavements comme des grands et je les soupçonne probablement d'essayer sous un quelconque argument, de vouloir sortir gagnant de leur tournoi de conversations.

Je suis de toute façon un perdant.

Les quittant, je me retrouve en haut d'une volée de marches face à l'un des plus célèbres monuments de la ville et sans le vouloir, sous l'ardeur de cette après-midi italienne, me voici embrigadé dans un bataillon d'infatigables touristes écoutant attentivement un guide qui leur conte l'une de nos légendes, celle de Trevi. Jeune et jolie pour sauver sa virginité, elle aurait révélé aux soldats romains cette source. Et c'est au dix-huitième siècle, sous l'engagement d'un pape, que naquit cette fontaine toujours alimentée par un aqueduc archaïque.

Et, bien que sans cesse à mes côtés formant un groupe, ils sont ensembles et moi, je suis seul. Néanmoins, en me faufilant en leur compagnie, mon isolement est moindre et coude à coude, nous empruntons les escaliers qui nous emmènent à ce site, l'un des plus visités de la cité. L'œuvre est sculptée dans un marbre étincelant de blanc. L'eau jaillit de chaque côté de la statue du Dieu Neptune et comme eux, je plonge mon regard dans le grand bassin dont le fond est tapissé de pièces de monnaies scintillantes à l'infini, comme l'est notre voûte astrale d'étoiles.

A la recherche d'une malheureuse piécette de vingt lires, je pioche à l'intérieur du tissu de mon jeans cependant, le peu de richesse enfin trouvée, je réfléchis : « serais-je assez courageux de revenir ici sans toi ? ».

Et pendant ce temps, d'autres attroupements de vacanciers inévitablement grossissent nos rangs. Nous sommes assaillis et je suis transporté par cette marée humaine qui me bouscule et me revoici loin du Dieu des Océans. Je ne dramatise pas, je ne suis pas l'un de ceux-là. Je sais fort bien qu'aucune faveur ne me sera accordée.

La foule m'encercle, ce sont des visages crayonnés, ils ne représentent rien pour moi, même les yeux verts n'arrivent plus à me plaire. Et malgré tout ce bruit, j'entends des pas s'approcher et instinctivement, mon corps curieux pivote sur lui même et d'un coup, je les aperçois, ils me font face. Ils sont là comme des diables sortis des entrailles de la terre. Ils sont deux. Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont ce que nous aurions été. Ils sont amoureux.

Ah, la Dolce Vita ! Qui ne voudrait pas la vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi, Helena, j'aurais tant aimé la vivre avec toi.

Désarmé devant leurs sentiments d'affection, je ne peux me séparer d'eux. Avec une insistance presque choquante, je les scrute et j'en suis jaloux. Leur légèreté m'apparaît et brusquement, elle attise ma désespérance, je les dévisage mais ils sont devenus fous, que font-ils à la vue de tous ?

Il la prend dans ses bras, ils se regardent, elle lui sourit, il lui chuchote quelque chose, sûrement son amour, il doit probablement lui dire « je t'aime » et le voilà qui se frotte le nez contre le sien, elle lui a certainement répondu par un même « je t'aime ». Sans plus attendre, il cherche ses lèvres et elle se les laisse capturer. Ces deux là ma foi, ne se mentent pas.

Moi qui ne voyais plus que toi, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils eurent été nous mais ce n'est qu'eux et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me détourner, ils sont devenus un aimant que j'épie avec une certaine rancœur.

Elle farfouille dans son sac tandis qu'il fait l'inventaire de son portefeuille. A leur grande consternation, leur séjour sans doute, les a dépouillés de leur dernier denier. Navrés, ils baissent leurs têtes, ils semblent être dans l'embarras qui subitement me projette là-bas, à nouveau vers toi. Ils font demi-tour, ils partent. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois les suivre avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par ces vagues de personnes venues respecter notre coutume, espérant qu'un jour ils reviennent ici, au «seuil des apôtres »* et d'un pas rapide pensant à toi, je les rattrape leur posant cette aimable question :

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous aider ?

Ils me fixent et ne me comprennent pas. Bêtement planté devant eux, les lèvres crispées par la gêne, la main gauche dans ma chevelure hérissée, je me présente leur tendant instantanément la droite dans laquelle je leur dévoile quelques sous. Ils hésitent et je leur explique qu'il y a ici bas de bien plus importantes choses que celle-là.

En tant que Saint d'Athéna, l'argent ne compte guère pour moi mais ça, eux ne le savent pas.

Je leur affirme que ce n'est pas de la charité mais un espoir de les voir vivre un projet que je ne vivrais pas. Enfin, ils acceptent mon offrande. Je souris et ils me sont reconnaissants, heureux de ce secours amical, nous éclatons tous les trois de rire. Je les regarde compter joyeusement jusqu'à trois et puis, leurs bras levés, ils les jettent comme si elles étaient des galets dans l'eau dont la surface immédiatement s'ondula concentriquement en s'élargissant.

Ils firent un vœu. Je n'ose rien pour eux mais il est temps pour moi de les laisser amants. Je m'éclipse étrangement soulagé, jusqu'à l'angle d'une église où je découvre l'échoppe d'un fleuriste, les roses s'y pavanent dans toute leur splendeur. Elles m'envoûtent et je ne peux faire autrement que de m'en approcher pour mieux m'en émerveiller.

Ton souvenir est tellement présent en moi, Helena.

Je baigne dans mon champ cosmique, il me conduit à toi. Me revoici à Asgard où en peine, je longe le cimetière de ton village. Je franchis le grillage de son enceinte pour finalement atteindre l'herbe entourant les pierres tombales. Je ne suis pas perdu, je sais où tu reposes, c'est moi qui pris soin de toi.

L'arbre dont les branches s'abattent jusque par terre veille sur toi. Le chagrin me voile les yeux et ne voulant pas t'accabler de mes pleurs, je demeure immobile un instant pour me reprendre dignement. Le vent souffle, son chant fait remuer les feuillages du frêne qui me divulguent sans aucune pudeur, les lettres de ton prénom gravées sur ta tombe.

Meurtri, je chemine lentement comme un blessé le petit espace qui nous sépare. Maintenant, à genoux auprès de toi, je suis au calme. Je te dépose le bouquet de lys blancs que j'ai composé spécialement pour toi, j'y ai enfoui en son centre une rose rouge, ta préférée. Il représente la pureté de notre amour, celui désiré mais non consommé.

J'étais un misérable avant toi, je suis misérable sans toi, tu me manques et tristement, il n'y a plus que moi qui pleure de toi, Helena.

Fin

xxx

*Certaines répétitions comme « toi » « moi » sont voulues.

* « Seuil des apôtres » est l'un des surnoms de Rome tout comme l'est « La ville éternelle » ou encore, « La ville aux sept collines ».


End file.
